Buat aku jatuh Cinta
by Ddee-sshi
Summary: Hal terpenting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah Jatuh Cinta, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya. Warning: AU, OOC, Typo everywhere. Cast : Hinata Naruto Sakura Sasuke


Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi lebih banyak orang yang memanggil ku, baka _._ Bukan karena aku memang bodoh, jujur saja aku adalah lulusan _Konoha High School_ , salah satu sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang ada di Jepang. Lulusan dari sekolah itu rata-rata adalah siswa berprestasi, hampir 99% dari siswanya lulus dan masuk ke Universitas unggulan bahkan tidak banyak yang melajutkan studinya keluar negeri.

Tapi tepat seperti dugaanmu, jika persentasi selalu dilambangkan dengan 100% maka 1% dari 99% itu adalah diriku. Setelah lulus dari sana aku memilih untuk melanjutkan kerja _part time_ -ku disalah satu cafe yang ada dipusat kota. Terlalu sibuk berkerja disana membuatku harus kehilangan informasi-informasi tentang pendaftaran Univeritas yang baru.

Hal itu berawal ketika pesanan _cafe_ tempat aku bekerja semakin dipadat oleh pengunjung, lebih tepatnya pengunjung wanita. Hal ini terjadi karena boss kami baru saja mempekerjakan keponakannya yang _well,_ aku sendiri bisa mengakui tingkat ketampanannya. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan diriku ku rasa kulitnya terlalu pucat, tingginya juga tidak setinggi diriku dan ewh kurasa rambutnya terlalu gelap untuk musim panas ini, dan lagi... apa kau mulai berpikir aku iri dengannya? Ck aku hanya mengemontari, me-ngo-men-ta-ri.

Mungkin juga bisa dibilang karena terlalu sibuk mengomentari pria itu sehingga aku lupa kalau batas pendaftaran Universitas yang kuingin kan itu berakhir besok.

Hari ini aku sudah siap dengan setelan kemeja biru dan celana panjang hitam yang sudah rapi membungkus tubuhku. Setelah lama bernegosiasi dengan wanita paruh baya yang notabenenya adalah bosku akhirnya aku diberikan libur sejam, iya SATU JAM.

Setelah menunggu bus berjam-jam dan harus berdesakan dengan penumpang lain yang akhirnya membuat baju yang setengah mati ku setrika itu kini menjadi kusut, akhirnya aku bisa berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang tertulis _Genuine Sport University_. Aku menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya,

Ini saatnya Naruto.

"Maaf dik, pendaftarannya baru saja berakhir seminggu yang lalu."

Bagus sekali.

Dan disini 'lah aku sekarang. Berbaring di rotan tua memandang birunya langit di atas. Sekali lagi aku menghembus kan napas, mungkin ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya. Ternyata warna mata dan rambut ku yang begitu terang tidak sejalan dengan warna kehidupanku yang... gelap.

Itulah yang tergambar dari hidupku sekarang. Setelah gagal setahun yang lalu, kini aku sudah malas untuk masuk di Universitas manapun. Semangat ku yang lalu sudah hilang. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang selalu penuh dengan _energic,_ tidak ada lagi Naruto yang selama ini hidup bersemangat, bahkan semangat untuk sekedar berkencan pun bisa dibilang sudah tidak ada.

Umurku 22 tahun, dan aku hanya sekali berpacaran. Itu pun hanya saat di bangku dasar, yah saat dimana aku bahkan masih sering mengencingi diriku sendiri. Aku ingat bagaimana diriku sering bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu di perpustakaan mini sekolah kami. Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu, serta bibirnya yang selalu berkomat-kamit mencoba mengeja buku yang sedang dibacanya semakin membuatku penasaran dengannya. Hampir setiap hari aku datang menemuinya di perpustakaan, _well_ mungkin lebih tepatnya aku hanya memandanginya dari balik rak buku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sejujurnya aku ke perpustakaan memang hanya untuk melihatnya, aku bukan tipe siswa pandai yang menghabiskan waktu bermain hanya untuk membaca buku-buku tua yang ada disana. Aku lebih memilih berlari ditengah lapangan dengan terik matahari yang menyengat seluruh tubuh'ku, itu lebih menyenangkan.

Suatu hari aku bertekad untuk memberinya sebuah hadiah, entah dia menyukainya atau tidak itu urusan belakang. Seperti biasa aku mendatangi perpustakaan, kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku berharap dia belum membaca separuh dari halaman buku dia baca sehingga nantinya aku tidak begitu mengganggunya. Tapi sebelum hendak menyapanya aku melihat dirinya tersungkur lesu dilantai dengan buku yang masih digenggamannya. Dengan tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan bingkisan kado yang sebelumnya akan kuberikan untuknya, hingga benda itu dengan sangat kasihan harus jatuh dan terlenting di lantai. Saat itu terakhir kali aku bertemu gadis itu.

Apa itu masih bisa disebut dengan berpacaran? Kurasa Kisah cinta yang tragis akan lebih cocok untuk cerita di atas.

Naruto mengangkat ujung bibirnya hingga terbentuk sedikit ulasan senyum diwajahnya. Mengingat bagaimana hari itu dia sangat kebingungan membuat perutnya sedikit tergelitik. Jika diingat-ingat itu kali terakhir dia merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, atau mungkin bisa dibilang pada seorang anak gadis. Tapi entah kemana rasa itu sekarang, dia tak tahu. Setahunya akhir-akhir ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai seseorang.

Ah benar! Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu adalah teman sekolahnya sejak di SMA dulu. Dia sebenarnya sudah menyimpan rasa pada gadis itu. Mungkin bukan hanya dia, tapi seluruh pria disekolahnya saat itu. Tidak heran, gadis berambut merah jambu itu memang sangat populer dikalangannya. Wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya saja sudah... ah sudalah, memikirkan hal itu bisa membuat Naruto mimisan dan bahkan kejang-kejang.

Tapi tidak seperti dahulu, saat ini Naruto tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati Sakura, ditambah lagi sekarang yang dirinya hanya seorang pelayan _cafe_ dan sekedar info Sakura sekarang tengah sibuk menjadi model artis muda yang baru saja memulai debut perdananya. Hampir disetiap papan iklan yang ia lewati dijalan tepampang wajah Sakura. Hebat, pikirnya.

Kadang Naruto berpikir kenapa pria tak berguna seperti dirinya bisa lahir di dunia ini? Mungkin jika hari ini kiamat benar-benar akan terjadi dia lah satu-satunya orang yang akan senang hati menerimanya.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan napasnya pasrah, lagi.

"Haaa aku lelah." Naruto merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Apa? Kau lelah?  
_  
Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari dari mana asal suara itu.

 _Hey Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!_

Kali ini Naruto mengamati seluruh sudut ruangan kamarnya dengan pandangan yang gugup. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya ikut merinding.

"Si-siapa kau?" Sekeras apapun Naruto mengamati sekeliling ruangannya, namun dia tidak dapat menemukan apa-apa. Ia pikir dirinya mungkin hanya berkhayal dan memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Tapi tiba-tiba suara itu kembali terdengar lagi.

 _Ya! Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?  
_  
Naruto tersentak dan kembali bangun. Kali ini pemukul bisbol sudah berada ditangannya.

"Ke-keluar kau! Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 _Aku?_

Suara itu perlahan menampakkan dirinya.

"Aku adalah sel cintamu."

Naruto berdiri terdiam. Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan dan pemukul bisbol yang ada ditangannya kini jatuh terpantul dilantai.

Chapter 1: Bertemu dengan sel cinta.  
.

.

.

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa diantara mereka._

 _Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy_

 _Warning : Typo every where. The plot is abstact. OOC, AU, etc. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan pusing, meriang, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)_

 _ **Courtesy of Love Cell © TvN**_

* * *

"Tidak mungkin."

Naruto saat ini duduk terdiam dengan seorang gadis yang berada disampingnya. "Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Apanya yang tidak masuk akal? Kau melihatku dan aku melihatmu, mudah kan." Gadis itu memainkan kakinya yang tergantung diatas bangku kayu yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sehingga dia tidak bisa menggapai lantai.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu err nona...?"

"Panggil aku Hinata, sel cintamu." Gadis itu tersenyum, jika mungkin Naruto saat itu masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih, dia akan menyadari betapa manisnya senyum gadis itu.

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, dia harus memastikan siapa sebenarnya gadis ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah sel cinta atau sel sel tubuh apapun itu. Apa yang kau ingin kan dariku?"

"Membuatmu jatuh cinta." Mengakui jika wanita itu adalah bagian dari dirinya saja sudah cukup membuat kepalanya pusing ditambah lagi sel cintanya ini, _oh baiklah sekarang dia sudah mengakui wanita itu_ ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Gila."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh gila. Aku akan benar-benar mati jika kau gila."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mungkin ini adalah efek karena dia terlalu lama tidur di siang itu.

Sel cinta? Apa itu suatu lelucuon? Bahkan saat dirinya di taman kanak-kanak Naruto tidak pernah mendengar kisa tentang hal itu.

Tapi, sekarang seorang gadis dengan mata pucat dan kulit putih tiba-tiba datang berkeliaran ditengah kamarnya. Siapapun yang melihat gadis itu pasti akan mengira dia adalah hantu yang sudah lama bersemayam di kamar miliknya tapi baru saja keluar karena mungkin dia sudah lelah melihat pemilik kamar yang hanya bermalas-malasan. Satu lagi imaginasi konyol yang baru saja di buat Naruto. Tapi jujur saja itu memang hal pertama yang ada dikepalanya saat melihat gadis itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelas gadis bermata pucat itu yang menurutnya cukup panjang dan rumit tentang bagaimana dirinya diciptakan hingga bagaimana sekarang dia bisa berada disini, Naruto awalnya tentu saja tidak percaya, ini abad ke-20 dongeng ataupun cerita rakyat seperti itu sudah tidak ada. Bahkan menghubungkannya dengan logika pun ini tentu tidak masuk akal. Tapi sekuat apapun otaknya memaksa untuk tidak memercayai hal itu tapi toh bukti gadis ini berada dihadapannya saja sudah cukup menjadi bukti nyata yang membingungkannya. Jadi, hal yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah, bertanya.

"Ini aku yang akan gila, kenapa kau yang akan mati?"

"Jelas saja! Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Orang gila tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta!" gadis itu merenggut, seakan-akan sedetik itupun Naruto bisa saja menjadi gila seketika.

"Ah sudalah, aku benar-benar sudah lelah." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Bisa'kah sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Selama ini hidupku baik-baik saja sendiri."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi!" gadis pucat itu ikut berdiri. "Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Naruto memamerkan seulas senyum setelah mendengar kalimat _jatuh cinta._ Entah kenapa hal itu begitu terasa asing ditelinganya. "Apa aku akan mati jika tidak jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak, bukan kau. Tapi aku yang mati!" gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya di tanah. Jika dia bukan sel cinta dari pria ini maka sudah dari tadi rambut kuning itu dijambaknya.

"Sudah'lah itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula kau hanya secuil sel cinta." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia rasa berlama-lama dengan gadis itu akan benar-benar mencuci otaknya.

"YA!" sesuatu atau lebih bisa disebut dengan sebuah-benda-keras tepat mengenai kepalanya. Naruto baru bisa menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah kaleng minuman yang belum sempat dia minum tadi setelah mendengar bagaimana bunyi kaleng itu bergelenting dilantai.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kesal, "Apa lagi hah?!"

"Secuil sel cinta kau bilang? Kau bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

Naruto memungut kaleng minuman itu dan membawanya, "tapi apa harus kau melemparku dengan ini?" Naruto mengelus tengkuk kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah lebam karena wanita itu.

"Maaf. Intinya yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku harus membuatmu jatuh cinta dalam sebulan!"

"H-Ha sebulan? Apa kau baru saja melucu?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta dalam sebulan maka sel cintamu akan hilang. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi mencintai seseorang, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kau tidak bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri."

Naruto terhenyak mendengar penjelasan panjang dari gadis ini. Ini kali pertamanya dia merasakan kalau apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar adanya. Bukannya tidak ingin percaya hanya saja dia tidak ingin mendapat resiko terburuk jika yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar terjadi. Mungkin kali ini bukan hanya kaleng minuman yang akan melayang dikepalanya tapi sesuatu yang lebih parah, paling tidak saat ini feelingnya berkata begitu.

"A-apa?"

"Pada akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan dunia. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi..." gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, "kau akan hidup sendiri untuk selamanya."

"Tidak, tidak aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau hidup sendiri untuk selama-lamanya." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya hingga beberapa kali.  
"Baik-baiklah, anggap saja apa yang baru kau katakan tadi itu benar. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Hinata menjentikkan jarinya semangat, "Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau seperti ini. Sangat mudah, seperti yang aku katakan tadi kau hanya perlu menyukai seseorang dan jatuh cinta padanya."

Naruto memutar matanya malas, lagi-lagi dia harus mendengar kata itu ja-tuh-cin-ta. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain itu. Bukannya tidak ingin jatuh cinta hanya saja melihat bagaimana penampilannya saat ini akan susah membuat dirinya disukai seorang wanita.

 _Siapa yang sudi berpacaran dengannya_.

"Walaupun kau sedikit jorok dan err berantakan," Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar Naruto, "tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah berpengalaman menyelamatkan 99 orang sepertimu." Hinata mengakhiri pidatonya dengan tersenyum.  
 _  
Cih! Apa sekarang dia juga pintar membaca pikiran orang._

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ti-tidak. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Hinata mendekat tepat didepan Naruto, "Kau harus mencari orang yang kau sukai."

"Siapa?" Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya pada poster yang tertempel pada lemari Naruto. Gadis berambut pink disana sedang berpose dengan dua jari yang tertaut dekat diwajahnya.

"Ha-haruno Sakura?! Apa kau gila." Hinata menggeleng. "Tapi dia artis model terkenal yang baru sa- " Hinata membekap mulut Naruto. Terlalu banyak bicara pria ini hanya merepotkannya saja.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura apa kau ingin memakai yang ini atau yang ini?"

"Sakura?"

"Hey Sakura!"

"A-ada apa?! Aku tidak mendengarmu." Sakura memungut _earphone_ -nya yang baru saja jatuh karena terkaget tadi. Jika bukan karena wanita ini adalah teman lamanya sejak bersekolah maka sudah dari dulu dia memecat managernya itu.

"Aku bilang kau ingin memakai pakaian yang mana? _Mini dress_ atau _short pants_ ini?"

Sakura kembali memasang earphone ketelinganya. "Terserah saja, keduanya terlihat bagus ditubuhku."

"Ck dasar, jika memang begitu Sasuke pasti sudah dari dulu menyatakan cintanya padamu."

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" Sakura melepas earphonenya seketika dan hampir saja melemparkannya kearah gadis berambut pirang yang kini sudah berlari jauh dengan beberapa pasang baju yang ada ditangannya.  
"Dasar Ino baka!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel.

Ya, dia bisa mengakui Sasuke dengan dirinya memang sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan banyak _infotainment_ yang mengabarkan kedekatan hubungan mereka, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan kejenjang pernikahan. Pernikahan bapakmu?! Jangankan menikah, berpacaran saja pria ini tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu dihadapannya. Orang lain mungkin bisa mengira _Sasuke mungkin tidak menyukaimu_ _Sakura_ , tapi jika kau melihat bagaimana Sasuke begitu peduli dengannya, mengantarnya pulang, bahkan menanyakan kabarnya hampir disetiap detik maka kau akan mengatakan _Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura._

Ah pria ternyata juga membingungkan, bukan hanya wanita saja.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta itu yang membingungkan. Kau tidak tau kapan dia datang dan kapan dia pergi dan kau juga sama sekali tidak bisa menebak dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta.

"Sakura take selanjutnya! Bersiap-siaplah."

"Yaa..." Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengecek layar handphonenya. Dia tersenyum, Sasuke baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

* * *

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

"A-apa?" Saat ini jarak antara wajah mereka satu sama lain hanya dibatasi oleh selembar kertas, kata Hinata ini adalah latihan mental bagaimana mendekati seorang wanita.

Tapi belum berapa menit hingga hidung meraka saling bertaut Naruto sudah sukses mebuat kertas itu bergetar hebat dan tentu saja dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Hinata mengambil kertas itu hingga jarak diantara mereka kembali normal, "Jangan bilang kau belum pernah mengencani wanita sebelumnya, kan?"

"Mana mungkin! Kau bercanda yah?"

 _Apa kau bercand_ _a ingin berpacaran denganku?_

 _Aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu hari ini, tiba-tiba kucingku baru saja melahirkan._

 _Maaf aku tidak menyukai pria berambut pirang._

 _Kau menyuruhku membayar tiket nonton ini?! Dasar Pengecut!_

Seketika Naruto disadarkan dengan adegan bagaimana gadis terakhir tadi menyiramnya dengan minuman. Kejadian tadi baru saja mengingatkannya tentang sudah berapa kali dia berusaha untuk mengencani seorang wanita, tapi hasilnya selalu saja nihil. Jujur saja Naruto menembak mereka bukan karena menyukainya, tapi Naruto hanya sekedar iseng dan juga dia sudah lelah dengan guyonan temannya yang selalu mengejeknya dengan kata 'tidak laku'. Naruto berharap dengan menemukan satu diantara mereka paling tidak hal itu bisa memancing dirinya untuk jatuh cinta lagi.

"Hey! Naruto?" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangan dihadapan wajah Naruto.

"Suda'lah kita akhiri saja ini. Kau tidak akan berhasil." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei dengar aku," kini Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya. Namun bukannya tertarik Naruto malah terjatuh karena sulit mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya. Naruto sukses terjatuh namun dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kerasnya permukaan lantai. Yang hanya dapat ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang lembut baru saja tertempel dibibirnya. Rasanya hangat dan... untuk sekian detik Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menyadari saat ini dia terjatuh dengan posisi tepat berada diatas Hinata, dan bibir mereka saling tertaut.

"Naruto buka pintunya!"

* * *

 **A/N: Cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah drama yang judulnya Love Cell. Jadi saya harap tidak ada lagi review yang menanyakan cerita ini mirip dengan sebuah drama dan sebagainya.**

 **Saya mengangkat drama ini menjadi sebuah fanfic dengan tujuan para reader bisa tertarik dengan ceritanya dan akhirnya berniat untuk menonton drama aslinya. Jadi sekali lagi saya membuat cerita ini sekalian mempromosikan dramanya ke para reader yang belum menonton.**

 **Sekian. Salam author, Dee.**


End file.
